Picture to Burn
by blondegirl09
Summary: A short fic about how Sakura really feels. Rated for some cursing. It's my first song fic! Please read and rewiew! P


Okay so I am sitting in my room listening to my Ipod when I hear this song

Okay so I am sitting in my room listening to my Ipod when I hear this song. I was listening to the lyrics and some how this story just popped into my head. It really took less then ten minuets to write so here it is. Tell me what you think. Please and thank you!

Sakura couldn't believe this. She had waited and waited for Sasuke to return to Konoha.

After four years of waiting it finally happened, he walked through the gates and she ran

into his arms. They had been dating for about a year and what happens, the fucking

asshole broke up with her! He promised to take her to the club one last time and then they

were done. But of course she had a little something extra planned. They walked into the

club and all their friends are there. The girls get up and run out into the crowded dance

floor while the boys talk. The music stops and a man walks up on the stage. "Alright,

tonight is karaoke night so whoever wants to sing come on and let's hear it!" Sakura turns

so that Sasuke can see her and smirks. He frowns and gives her a death glare that says

'you wouldn't dare'. Sakura whips around and walks up on stage. She waits for the music

to start and starts to sing.

"_State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine your gay. And by the way, I hate that _

_Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn."_

All of Sakura's friends look at Sasuke for some kind of an explanation. He give no

answer, just continues to glare at Sakura.

"_There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here  
Planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

'cause I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn."

Sakura shoots a glare right back at Sasuke and then looks at her friends. She knows that

they have all figured out that her broke her heart and are plotting their own revenge.

"_If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health..._

'cause I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying

So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard

I really really hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..."

She lets go of the microphone and walks off the stage. The crowd cheers and claps. She

makes her way over to Sasuke and takes out a picture of the two of them, then pulls out a

lighter. Holds the two objects right in front of him and slowly lights the picture. She

looks at him and says "Fuck you, your and arrogant jerk and your not worth the time I

have already given you." With that she lets the picture drop to the floor where it burnt up

and all the remained were ashes. By the time his eyes came back up from the picture

Sakura had moved. She was now standing by Lee. She whispered something in his ear

and he stood up. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and took her hand in his. Then they

walked out of the club and down the street. As they left Sasuke felt a pang of jealously,

he muttered to him self 'shit' and went to the bar. All the girls laughed at him and started

to dance. A sluttish looking girl walked by him and blew him a kiss. He pulled her out of

the club and went back to his house to complete his last goal.

I no, I no horrible ending! But tell me if you like it or not! Sasuke isn't my favorite character so I tried to make his life suck a little more. P


End file.
